


Take A Chance

by secondalto



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Faye Bartowski always thought she was a smart woman, so why had she agreed to get set up on a blind date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance

Eleanor Faye Bartowski always thought she was a smart woman, so why had she agreed to get set up on a blind date? Ellie was sitting across from her best friend, Marla Sounders and Marla was grinning from ear to ear.

“This is great, Ellie, I have the perfect guy for you! You will love him!” Marla said her date planner out, making notes.

“And if I don’t?”

Marla looked up and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Then I’ll eat my purse for lunch. Let me make some calls and get back to you, okay?”

“Sure,” Ellie said. Marla’s purse was Dolce, the real thing, so Ellie knew her friend was serious about this guy.

It wasn’t that Ellie hadn’t tried dating, she had, but being on call every three days out of four tended to put a crimp in any plans. It had been almost two years since her last serious relationship. Okay, maybe it was that she missed sex, it had been eight months and no matter what Marla said, vibrators were no replacement for having a guy in your life. They said their goodbyes and Ellie went back to her shift.

She’s just set her purse in her locker when the sirens blared. Ellie loved working the ER; it was a never ending rush. Two bullet wounds, Ellie went over to the more serious one, chest wound. The guy was going to need surgery. She noticed that another doctor came over, yelling for a nurse to call up to OR. It was their new cardiac surgeon. She kind of remembered him from rotations. They’d had a few together. She tried to call up his name as they rode up to surgery. The patient began to crash and her attention wavered. They got him stable just as the elevator dinged and she watched as they wheeled him through.

“Doctor Woodcomb, they’re waiting for you to scrub,” the nurse said.

Ellie remembered him now, Devon. Quiet, smart and definitely easy on the eyes, he certainly filled out a pair of scrubs nicely.

“Down girl,” she told herself. A quick jaunt to the nurse’s station to check on the status of things downstairs. All was quiet so Ellie decided to go and watch him in action for a few minutes. Devon Woodcomb did good work. She was able to stay for the entire procedure, mesmerized. She blinked when Devon began stripping off his gloves, turning from the table. He glanced up and caught her eye. Ellie blushed and left the observation room, just missing him as he came out of the OR.

Marla called her the next day to tell her she had the date all set up. “I’ve made reservations for the two of you at that new French place on Saturday. You both have the night off, neither of you are on call, so no worries there. Just show up by seven, he’ll be bringing you an orchid.”

Less cliché than a rose, Ellie thought. “I’ll be there, but he’d better be pretty special, Marla.”

“He will be Ellie. I think I’ll be hearing wedding bells within the year!”

Ellie rolled her eyes and said goodbye.

Saturday came around and Ellie was admittedly a bit nervous. She got out her best dress, used her best perfume, put on make-up and hell, she even shaved her legs. If the guy was halfway decent she was seriously considering ditching her three-date before sex rule. She got to the restaurant a little before seven. There was a little lobby entrance and there wasn’t anyone waiting with an orchid. She glanced inside and didn’t see anyone, so that meant she was there before her date. She glanced at her watch, six-fifty-five. She’d give the guy until ten after and then she was leaving.

“Eleanor? Is that you?”

She swung around. Oh dear God, it was Devon. If he’d looked good in hospital scrubs, what he did for a suit should have been criminal.

“Devon, what a nice surprise.”

“I can’t believe this. I thought that was you I saw in the observation room. How are you?”

“I’m good, and you do great work.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. Ellie melted a little inside. “This is for you,” he handed her the orchid.

“It’s beautiful.”

He opened the door and gestured for her to go ahead. “Shall we?”

The dinner was fabulous, the company out of this world. Once he relaxed, Devon was actually very outgoing. So maybe he used the word ‘awesome’ a little much, but it was kind of cute. Ellie didn’t remember what she talked about, but he didn’t seem to notice. She just took in his smile, the way his hands moved when he talked, the way his muscles flexed under the jacket, and the way his eyes glowed when he talked about being a doctor.

He followed her back to her place for a drink. And then some dancing. And yes, sex. Ellie may have scored perfectly on the verbal portion of the SATs but what Devon did in the bedroom was beyond words. The next morning he was trying to persuade her that sex on the kitchen counter could be fun when they were interrupted.

“Whoa! Closing my eyes, not seeing this!” Chuck said.

Devon lowered her to the floor. “Chuck, this is Devon; Devon, my brother Chuck.”

“Awesome! Ellie says you’re at Stanford, pretty awesome,” Devon said, going out to shake Chuck’s hand. “Look, I gotta meet some friends for lunch. I’ll go change.”

Devon left to find his clothes, leaving Ellie and Chuck alone. Ellie just came around to take the large bag of laundry Chuck had brought with him. Devon dressed, promised to call her and left with an “Awesome to meet you,” to Chuck.

Ellie took several breaths before going back out to face her younger brother. Chuck was eating whatever no-nutritional-value-whatsoever cereal he’d had stashed in the back of the cupboard. Ellie managed to grab a cup of coffee and take a sip before he said anything.

“So who’s Captain Awesome?”

 


End file.
